Des paroles en l'air
by Small lemon tree
Summary: L'un perd son chat, L'autre l'aide à le chercher. L'un dit une connerie, L'autre le prend au pied de la lettre. (Matoine)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

Ceci est une fiction commune avec ma copine Megan, et on espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne nous appartiennent PAS.

Nous avons réalisées cette fiction par pur plaisir et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent à la publier.

Si Mathieu et/ou Antoine tombent là dessus ba... BONJOUR ! xD Plus sérieusement, si ils veulent qu'on supprime la fiction, on le fera :)

**Remerciements**

Kirbip pour son travail de beta-reader

* * *

**Prologue**

Paris le 1 juin 2014 à 2 heures du matin.

À cette heure là, c'était rare qu'Antoine Daniel dorme.

Habituellement, le jeune homme travaillait jusqu'à tard dans la nuit (où tôt dans la journée, ça dépend comment on interprète la chose).

Mais là il s'était autoproclamé en vacances et se couchait tôt pour rattraper les nombreuses nuits blanches qu'il avait fait durant l'année.

Donc, en ce chaud soir de Juin, notre ami le gros flemmard dormait déjà depuis quelques heures.

Mais cette salope qu'est la sonnette d'entrée en avait décidé autrement.

'' Dring. ''

Antoine remua dans son lit et poussa un gémissement digne d'un porc à qui on aurait sauvagement arraché les burnes.

'' DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING ! ''

'' Merde…j'arrive ! _jura l'homme aux cheveux fous. _''

Il se leva à contre cœur de son lit douillet et regarda son réveil.

Putain ! Qui est-ce qui pourrait le réveiller à cette heure.

Il sortit de sa chambre et arriva dans le hall. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix…

* * *

Interdiction formelle de nous tuer ! Par contre vous pouvez toujours laisser une review

Le mot de la fin:

Marie: Hippopotame

Megan: Bouteille


	2. C'est juste un chat

**Disclaimer**

Ceci est une fiction commune avec ma copine Megan, et on espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel et Wifi (loool) ne nous appartiennent PAS.

J'ai réalisée cette fiction par pur plaisir et je ne gagne pas d'argent à la publier.

Si Mathieu et/ou Antoine tombent là dessus ba... BONJOUR ! xD Plus sérieusement, si ils veulent qu'on supprime la fiction, on le fera :)

**Remerciements**

Kirbip et Emma pour leurs travails de beta-reader

**Réponses au reviews**

**jereood29****: **Marie : On espère que la suite t'inspirera un commentaire constructif. S'il te plait résiste et évite de spoiler la fiction par ton intelligence surhumaine.

Megan : Et bien j'ai bien hâte de voir ton commentaire plus constructif :D Et puis pour de ce qui est de ton hypothèse et bien ... Tu verras

**Crisalys Nara****: **Marie : Merci beaucoup ça me touche énormément ! Et pour l'écriture théâtrale on a modifié la chose suite à vos reviews.

Megan : Merci ! Pour de ce qui est l'écriture théâtrale nous allons veiller à ce qu'il n'y en est plus :)

**Aria On The Planete**: Marie : Merci pour la review c'est très sympas mais s'il te plait évite d'exposé tes hypothèses, aussi sordides soit-elles, parce que y'a des risques que ça spoil la fiction aux autres. Et sinon comme nous l'avons dit nous allons supprimer l'écriture théâtrale. Mais merci ça nous touche beaucoup.

Megan : Tes pitites hypothèses sont très intéressantes :) Pour de ce qui est de ton petit bémol par rapport aux dialogues construits avec la première lettre du prénom devant et bien dans ce chapitre il n'y en aura pas merci pour cette review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

**Nanishimie****: **Marie : Toi et moi on est fait pour s'entendre ;) Sinon ne t'inquiète pas on ne compte pas s'arrêter de si tôt

Megan : Et bien on n'a plusieurs points en communs [insérer moment de joie] x) Et puis voila le premier chapitre

**MllxSakura974****: **Marie : Tu as raison il y très peu de fiction sur Mathieu et Antoine. C'est pour ça que moi je compte en écrire plein :P

Megan : Je saiiis tellement peu de fictions Matoine breeeef voila la suiiite :)

* * *

**Ce n'est qu'un chat**

_Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix…_

Un Mathieu aux joues humides de larmes et aux yeux bouffis. Il avait un visage triste qui montrait à Antoine qu'il avait besoin de parler.

" Mec, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?! _S'exclama le plus grand._ Allez, rentre. "

Lorsque les deux garçons rentrèrent à l'intérieur, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où ils s'assirent sur le sofa pour discuter.

" Mathieu qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? _Insista Antoine._ Ce n'est pas normal que tu arrives chez moi, à 2 heures du matin, en pleurant! (bien joué Captain Obvious)

'' Je… C'est… Mon chat… Il a disparu depuis… Quelques jours… ''

Face a cette révélation (totalement sans importance, je tiens à le préciser), Antoine ne dit rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de ce que venait de dire Mathieu.

'' Tu déconnes j'espère ?! _s'énerva-t'il._ Tu es venu me réveiller en pleine nuit parce que ton foutu chat a disparu?!

\- Bah je …

-Putain mec ce n'est qu'un chat !

-MERDE ANTOINE C'EST TOUT CE QU'IL ME RESTE D'ELLE ! _Beugla le petit châtain._ JE NE SERAIS PAS VENU SI C'ETAIT QU'UN SIMPLE CHATON! ''

Suite à cela Mathieu éclata en sanglots.

Antoine se tut, se rappelant la visite de Mathieu, il y deux semaines de cela.

* * *

Règle N°1: Ne pas nous tuer

Règle N°2: Attendre gentiment le prochain chapitre

Le petit mot de la fin :

Marie : Banane

Megan : Balançoire


	3. Flashback

**Disclaimer**

Ceci est une fiction commune avec ma copine Megan, et on espère qu'elle vous plaira

Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel et Wifi (loool) ne nous appartiennent PAS.

Nous avons réalisées cette fiction par pur plaisir et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent à la publier.

Si Mathieu et/ou Antoine tombent là dessus ba... BONJOUR ! xD Plus sérieusement, si ils veulent qu'on supprime la fiction, on le fera :)

La fiction a été totalement remaniée, nous vous invitons donc à la relire, si jamais ce n'est pas déjà fait.

**Remerciements**

Kirbip pour son travail de beta-reader

**Réponses reviews**

**Nanishimie: **Marie: Non tu n'es pas sadique, c'est vrai que c'est chou. Ou alors on est sadiques toutes les deux xD

Megan: Oui c'est chou. Oui je suis sadique. Alors on s'entendrait bien toutes les deux. Voilà la suite !

**Emie-Chan: **Marie: Non à peine excessif, tout le monde ferait pareil, je te jure ;) Oui la fiction sera triste quasiment tous le long, ça risque d'être pénible pour Mathieu qui va se faire violer à chaque chapitre XD Tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre, et c'est trop triste :(

Megan: Oui un peu excessif, je dois te le dire xD Oui, c'est triste un Mathieu triste, je te l'avoue, mais c'est chou :3 ! Quoi? vMoi sadique? jamais...*tousse*Peut-être que tout est lié, peut-être, peut-être /SBAF/ bon j'arrête ;) Voilà la suite :3

**Guhiguix11: **Marie: Mais nous on adore torturer des gens ;) Mais si tu aime la torture tant mieux ;)

Megan: Haha x3 Qui est ''elle'' ? Je sais pas... (oui je le sais, mais chuuuuut ;) ) Merci même si se ne sont pas mes fictions, c'est vrais que Marie a des super idées !

Marie: Merci Megan *3*

**jereood29: **Marie: Disons que tu avais une intelligence surhumaine avant qu'on remanie la fiction xD Et du coup le décore s'installe complètement et ca sera triste, très triste :(

Megan: Oui, je dois t'avouer, quand et fait, après relecture, l'écriture théâtrale n'est pas agréable à lire. La suite est plus longue et en fait, moi aussi, j'aime quand c'est long! (moi aussi j'ai parfaitement conscience de se que j'écris)

**Aless: **Marie: Alleeeeeey ! C'est la fête aux câlins pour Mathieu ;)

Megan: Oui pleins de câlins pour Mathieu

**MissLollipop02: **Marie: En lisant le chapitre, tu te rendra vite compte que tu ne peux rien faire faire contre "elle".

Megan: Faut déjà que tu trouve où je suis ! HAHA ! Eum... Désoler ^^ Merci et c'est fait exprès =3 Voilà la suite !

**Miss Papillon: **Marie: Moi je l'emmerde ton chat :'( Breeef ;) Chapitre plus long cette fois :)

Megan: J'aime pas les chats... Voilà c'est dit! :parsencourantmaisreviens: Je doit t'avouer que tu as raison, c'est trop chou =3 :reparsencourant:

* * *

**Flashback**

*FlashBack*

Antoine était en train de se cuisiner des pâtes (oui des pâtes) lorsque son téléphone sonna.

" Allo oui bonjouur ! _répondit t-il d'un ton joyeux._

-Antoine? _Dit une petite voix tristounette de l'autre côté du combiné._

-En chair et en os !

\- C'est Mathieu…Tu es chez toi ?

-Ouais… Mec, ça va ? _demanda Antoine dont la voix excessivement triste de son ami commençait à inquiéter sérieusement._

-Je… Je peux venir chez toi ? J'ai bes…oin de parler avec quel… qu'un… _Bégaya Mathieu pour seule réponse._

-Euh… Oui je t'attends ! "

Il remercia rapidement son collègue et raccrocha sans donner plus de détails.

Antoine se demanda qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien tracasser son ami à ce point.

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIB BIP

Il sursauta en entendant l'alarme incendie.

" MERDE MES PÂTES ! _Hurla-t-il en courant vers la cuisine._ "

Quinze minutes plus tard, le présentateur de What the cut ?! était fortement occupé à déprimer car ses délicieuses pâtes avaient brulées, lorsque la sonnerie d'entrée retentit.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut moyennement surpris de trouver, sur son pallier, Mathieu, la tête baissée, les cheveux pas coiffés et vêtu d'un vieux t-shirt.

" Mat' qu'est-ce que… "

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le châtain avait déjà sauté dans ses bras pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son pauvre petit (toooouuut petit) corps.

" Viens, _dit le plus grand._ Reste pas sur le palier. "

Mathieu traîna les pieds jusqu'au canapé et Antoine lui tendit le chocolat chaud qu'il s'était préparé pour se consoler d'avoir si bêtement perdu ses pâtes.

" Il en a plus besoin que moi, _pensa t-il en regardant son collègue prendre la tasse. _"

Le regard azur du schizophrène, habituellement plein de joie de vivre, était vide de toute émotion.

" Mathieu, _dit_ _Antoine d'une vois douce._ Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Elle… Elle est… Morte, _bégaya_ _le présentateur de Salut les geeks__._

\- Qui ça ? _Questionna le chevelu fronça les sourcils._

\- Camélia…

\- Oh… Je suis désolé.. "

Antoine se souvenait de Camélia. Un grande québécoise aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts, dont Mathieu était follement tombé amoureux.

" On avait rendez-vous ce matin, _souffla le petit homme._ Mais sur le chemin, elle s'est fait renversée par un camion et est morte sur le coup. Maintenant tout ce qu'il me reste c'est Wifi…

-Wifi ? C'est elle qui te payait ta connexion internet ?

\- Mais non, c'est son chat, Ducon la joie ! Mais je te jure que cette bestiole, je la protégerais le reste de ma triste vie. "

*Fin du Flash back*

" Mathieu ?

-Hmh ?

\- Je vais t'aider à le retrouver ce putain de chat ! "

* * *

Ca vous a plu ? Dans ce cas: review !

Ca vous a pas plu ? Dans ce cas: review !

Le mot de la fin:

Marie: Papillon

Megan: Pieds


	4. Recherche, léchouille et Emilie

**Disclaimer**

**Ceci est une fiction commune avec ma copine Megan, et on espère qu'elle vous plaira**

**Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel et Wifi (loool) ne nous appartiennent PAS.**

**Nous avons réalisées cette fiction par pur plaisir et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent à la publier.**

**Si Mathieu et/ou Antoine tombent là dessus ba... BONJOUR ! xD Plus sérieusement, si ils veulent qu'on supprime la fiction, on le fera :)**

**La fiction a été totalement remaniée, nous vous invitons donc à la relire, si jamais ce n'est pas déjà fait.**

**Remerciements**

**_Mathilde_ pour son travail de beta-reader.**

****_nekokawaii99 _**pour son "mot de la fin".**

**Réponses reviews**

_**mitakashika: **_Marie:**Ba merci hihi**Megan:**je saiiiis :3 (Et je chercherais pas, la flemme xD) **

**_Hizerielle:_ **Marie: **Oui on sait que c'est trop court mais on est pas des machines :( Mais là le chapitre est plus long :) **Megan : **Merci! :3 On sait pour la "durée" c'est court, mais c'est une collaboration, donc c'est un peu plus compliqué surtout qu'il y la décalage horaire qui n'aide pas. Vont-il le retrouver? :P**

_**Luna-la-lune:** _Marie: **T'as tout compris :P Ouais on fait pas de mal au chat Grosse ! **Megan: **Mici Oui, c'est bien lui. Pas mal au chat *va lire le chapitre*** **uuuuum *tousse***

**_nekokawaii99:_ **Marie: **Oui c'est chou et triste en même temps :( Mais surtout triste ;) **Megan: **Miciii ... HÉLICOPTÈRE, HÉLICOPTÈRE /sbaf/ bon eum *tousse* voilà le prochain chapitre**

**_SelmaPandicorne:_ **Marie: **"****Père Noël (bourré)" tu m'a tué xD (You know what I mean xD ). Et sinon merci ma petite Pandicorn adorée :3 Et toutes mes condoléances pour ton pot de nutella :( **Megan: **Merki :3 Merci encore x) CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE! Voilà la suite :3 Le sacré pot de nutella :'( on a pas pas chercher dans le cadavre du dinosaure par contre (si c'est un dinosaure qui l'avait mangé? Je ne m'en souviens plus xDD)**

_**MissLollipop02:**_Marie: **Ba oui tu peux te sentir con... TU AS INSULTEE UNE MORTE PUTAIN XD Et non t'inquiète c'était pas trop brutal xD **Megan: **Et oui, morte.. Brutal? Mais j'aime tout ce qui est brutal Gamine (Ou Gamin xD ) Mercii :3**

_**Produit:** _Marie: **Mais toi dans le crâne qu'on est pas des machines ! **Megan: **Donc, comme je l'ai dit avant, faire une collabo, avec le décalage horaire et des horaires différents c'est compliqué et pas facile a organiser. Donc, c'est sur que sa sera plus court. Ce chapitre est plus long et, selon moi, c'est une tuerie! Merci et voilà la suite :)**

_**rin misaki:**_Marie: **Merci beaucoup :) Ca nous touche beaucoup :) **Megan: **Huhuu :3 Je te l'accorde :3 Merci :) Voili, voilou, voilà la suite :)**

* * *

**Recherche, léchouille et Emilie**

" Mathieu ! J'suis fatigué ! On ne peut pas continuer les recherches demain ? "

Les deux youtubeurs marchaient déjà depuis 3 bonnes heures, cherchant ce crétin de chat dans tous les recoins de Paris.

Et à chaque fois qu'Antoine exprimait une envie de rentrer chez lui, Mathieu détournait la conversation sur la prochaine personne à interroger.

" Et si on allait parler à la mamie là-bas,_dit Mathieu_. Elle l'a peut-être vu. "

L'enthousiasme du petit schizophrène faisait plaisir à voir. Même pour un Antoine fatigué, qu'on serait venu déranger à deux heures du mat' pour signaler la disparition d'un chaton.

" Excusez-moi, Madame ? _Appela le châtain._Auriez-vous vu mon chat ? "

Il lui tendit une photo de Wifi.

Une des nombreuses photos qu'il avait publié sur Facebook pour exposer avec fierté son petit suppôt de Satan.

" Oui, je crois, _répondit la vielle dame_"

Un cri de joie s'échappa simultanément des bouches des deux youtubeurs. Mathieu allait retrouver son chat et Antoine allait pouvoir se reposer (Je vous le disais bien dans le prologue ! Ce mec est un PUTAIN de flemmard !).

" D'accord mais par où ? _demanda le schizophrène, complètement surexcité._

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous cherchez mon enfant ? (Alzheimer quand tu nous tiens) "

Non sans un regard désabusé, il lui retendit la photo.

" Non pas vu, _déclara la mamie en secouant la tête._

-Mais vous aviez dit l'avoir vu !

-Vu quoi ? "

Mathieu jeta un regard triste à son collègue tandis que la vieille dame traversait la route sur le premier passage piéton venu.

Antoine, lui, en avait ras le cul ! Ses jambes le faisaient terriblement souffrir et il désespérait de plus en plus de retrouver ce stupide chaton.

Le petit châtain se retourna et commença à repartir en direction d'une ruelle sombre où Wifi aurait pu hypothétiquement se trouver.

" Mathieu Sommet tu remmène ton cul ici ! _Gueula le_ _chevelu_. J'en ai marre de tout ça ! Marre de toutes ces mamies atteintes d'Alzheimer ! Marre de visiter des coins de Paris dont j'aurais préféré ne jamais connaître l'existence ! Et surtout : J'EN AI MARRE DE PAS POUVOIR REPOSER MES JAMBES ! Alors maintenant t'arrête de faire ton égoïste et… AÏE "

Le schizophrène s'était retourné et avait envoyé son joli petit poing dans la gueule de Monsieur Daniel qui s'était écrasé par terre, tel une grosse merde.

"Je m'en fous que tu en ais marre ! En fait, JE M'EN FOUS DE TOI ANTOINE ! _S'énerva le dit schizophrène._Tu pourrais te faire renverser par une voiture que je m'en tamponnerais le coquillard avec une babouche tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé mon chat ! Alors oui c'est égoïste mais je m'en contre bat les couilles ! "

Le grand, toujours assis par terre, regarda son collègue pendant un long moment avant de se relever à une vitesse déconcertante et de plaquer le collègue, précédemment cité, contre le mur (Non ! Remballez vos remarques perverses !).

"Je te trouve bien ingrat Sommet ! _Chuchota-t-il._ Je pourrais très bien te laisser te démerder tout seul !

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? _demanda le plus petit sur le même ton._

-Parce que je...

\- Mais... Ce n'est pas Wifi là-bas ?!"

Antoine se retourna en direction du passage piéton sur lequel la mamie avait traversé quelque minute avant. Et effectivement, le chat de Mathieu se trouvait en plein milieu, facilement reconnaissable au collier que son propriétaire lui avait acheté.

Quel con ce chat !

Le chevelu vit une voiture tourner dans la rue, un peu trop vite à son goût.

" Tu pourrais te faire renverser par une voiture que je m'en tamponnerais le coquillard avec une babouche tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé mon chat ! "

Ces paroles cruelles revinrent à l'esprit d'Antoine tandis qu'il regardait le véhicule se rapprocher dangereusement de l'animal.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir un peu plus à la situation, il se jeta sur la route pour protéger le chaton.

* * *

Mathieu resta planté là pendant un long moment tandis que son cerveau essayait de reconstituer la situation.

Antoine Daniel, son meilleur ami, avait sauté sous les roues d'une voiture pour sauver son chaton.

Quand le schizophrène reprit ses esprits, son premier réflexe fut de courir auprès du corps inanimé de son ami.

" Antoine, s'il te plait, réveille-toi "

Aucune réponse. Mathieu pris le pouls de son collègue et constata avec soulagement qu'il était toujours en vie.

La pression s'évacua d'un coup du corps de notre petit héros ce qui eut pour effet de le faire fondre en larmes d'un seul coup.

Trop occupé à s'excuser auprès de toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait (Ste-Patate, Raptor Jesus, Bob l'éponge etc…), il n'entendit pas le conducteur de la voiture, responsable de l'accident, appeler une ambulance.

Par contre, il vit l'ambulance arriver ainsi que l'un des médecin essayer de le séparer d'Antoine.

" Non ! _Protesta le youtubeur en se débattant._ Laissez-moi rester avec lui ! "

En guise de réponse, il reçut un violent coup sur la tête (Trop de violence !) et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de tomber dans les pommes, c'était Wifi, qui s'était approché du corps d'Antoine et qui lui léchouillait affectueusement le visage.

* * *

Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks se réveilla avec un énorme mal de tête. Il mit cinq minutes à se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas chez lui, mais dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Des flashbacks de l'accident envahissaient, petit à petit, son esprit, provoquant une amplification de sa migraine.

C'est alors qu'une petite femme avec des cheveux étranges entra dans la pièce.

" Je suis contente que vous soyez réveillé Mr Sommet, _dit-elle en s'approchant du lit._Je m'appelle Emilie, je suis l'infirmière qui s'occupe de Mr Daniel.

\- Enchanté. Tu as des nouvelles ?

-Une bonne et une mauvaise, _répondit-elle, hésitante._

-Je peux avoir la bonne en premier ?

\- Il n'y a quasiment aucun dégât au niveau des os, juste quelques lésions au niveau des côtes mais rien de bien grave. "

Une vague de soulagement envahit le corps de Mathieu. Rien ne pouvait plus l'inquiéter dorénavant.

" La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que l'accident à provoqué un léger dysfonctionnement cérébral. Rien de bien grave dans l'absolu, s'il sen sort il n'aura aucune séquelle.

\- Que voulez vous dire exactement ? "

Elle soupira et me jeta un regard triste. Elle hésitait. Alors que le cerveau de Mathieu était sur le point d'imploser.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et prononça une phrase. Une phrase qui allait sans doute bouleverser la vie de centaines de fan girls :

" Mr Sommet, votre ami est actuellement dans le coma et nous n'avons aucune idée de quand il se réveillera "

* * *

**Bon ok, LÀ vous pouvez nous tuer **

**Mots de la fin:**

**Marie: Hélicoptère **

**Megan: Caribou**_  
_

**(n'hésitez pas à, vous aussi, donner des idées de mot de la fin)**


	5. Ma faute

**Disclaimer**

**Ceci est une fiction commune avec ma copine Megan, et on espère qu'elle vous plaira**

**Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel et Wifi (loool) ne nous appartiennent PAS.**

**Nous avons réalisées cette fiction par pur plaisir et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent à la publier.**

**Si Mathieu et/ou Antoine tombent là dessus ba... BONJOUR ! xD Plus sérieusement, si ils veulent qu'on supprime la fiction, on le fera :)**

**La fiction a été totalement remaniée, nous vous invitons donc à la relire, si jamais ce n'est pas déjà fait.**

**Si vous, bande de petits lecteurs, vous avez des idées de « mots de la fin » n'hésitez pas :)**

**Remerciements**

_**Mathilde**_**pour son travail de beta-reader et son **« **mot de la fin** »**.**

_**Moonheavy pour sont **_**« m****ot de la fin ».**

**Réponses reviews**

_**Meowtain**_** : ****Les cajous, on les mange ! Wallah ! **

_**Moonheavy : **_**Pourquoi ? Parce que le Japon XD Et on le sait déjà *partent avec un rire diabolique***

_**Mathilde : **_**Vraiment merci, Merci, MERCI pour ce que t'as fait. On te doit une fière chandelle (On aime les chandelles)**

_**Mylittlewordlandmydreams **__**: **_**Ba c'était le but de faire comprendre le titre dans ce chapitre ) Mais merci beaucoup :) **

_**Nora la mini-hippie : **_**COMBIEN DE FOIS DE FOIS JE VAIS DEVOIR TE DIRE QU'IL N'EST PAS MORT, NORA VOISIN !**

_**Pandipute **_**: Merci très chère Selma :3 Et ba oui c'est tout à fait logique qu'il se soit fait manger par Gozilla XD Bisous à toi aussi Pandipute )**

_**MissLollipop02 : **_**On a plein d'idée qui sont pire que mourir mais on le dira pas :P****OU sinon tu peux aussi, ne PAS nous tuez pour qu'on finisse la fiction :P**

_**Julia Lutecia : **_**Ba oui on n'allait pas dire « Oh le nain ton pote et mort et c'est de TA FAUTE ! ». Et voila la suite :P**

* * *

Ma faute

Emilie avait jugé bon de laisser Mathieu se reposer.

"Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, _avait-elle dit avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. _"

Le schizophrène s'allongea sur le lit et se mit à fixer le plafond en répétant en boucle ces quelques mots : "C'est de ma faute ".

Une larme glissa sur sa joue. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir dire à son ami, à présent entre la vie et la mort, à quel point il était désolé. Lui dire qu'il regrettait la moindre parole qu'il avait prononcée avant l'accident.

Mais il ne pouvait pas… Désormais, il devrait vivre avec la mort de son meilleur ami sur la conscience.

"Mais il va se réveiller, _lui chuchotait une petite voix dans sa tête_ (Bah ouais il n'est pas schizophrène pour rien !)"

Mathieu en doutait. Certes, il savait que les comas étaient, la plupart du temps, réversibles mais… Il était du genre pessimiste.

Trois coups frappés sur la porte interrompirent le cours de ses pensés.

"Entrez, _dit-il d'une vois éteinte_"

Pénétrèrent alors dans la pièce, ses collègues et amis, Nyo, Alexis et Kriss. Ce dernier tenait dans ses bras une boule blanche non-identifiée.

"-Salut Mat'_, commença le dessinateur._

-Salut.

\- Comment tu vas, _s'inquiéta Alexis._

\- TRÈS BIEN ! _ironisa Mathieu. _Mon meilleur ami est dans le coma par MA faute et j'ai tellement mal à la tête que j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé les trois dernières heures à regarder Secret Story !"

Les trois hommes lui lancèrent un regard triste et Kriss se détacha du groupe pour s'avancer encore un peu plus vers le lit.

"On a pensé que tu voudrais récupérer ça, _dit-il en lâchant le paquet qu'il tenait._"

Le paquet en question cracha d'indignation avant de se réfugier sur les genoux du Youtubeur schizophrène.

"Wifi, _souffla ce dernier en caressant la tête du chaton._"

* * *

Ca faisait un moment indéterminé que ses amis étaient partis, et Mathieu n'avait pas bougé.

Il était allongé et caressait Wifi tandis que son cerveau essayait, une nouvelle fois, de résumer la situation que notre pauvre héros avait bien du mal à assimiler.

La visite de ses collègues lui avait un peu remonté le moral. Ou peut-être était-ce la présence du chat lové sur ces genoux ? Raptor Jesus seul le sait.

Toujours est-il que le Youtubeur se sentait mieux.

C'est ce moment qu'Emilie (ENCORE ELLE ?!) choisit pour rendre à nouveau visite au jeune homme.

Elle s'approcha du lit, la mine soucieuse, et posa sa main _(sur sa biite !)_ sur le front de Mathieu.

"Comment vous sentez vous ?

-Mieux. Mais j'ai toujours mal à la tête.

-Mal à la tête ? "

Elle glissa sa main _(sur sa biite ! Bon ok j'arrête)_ dans une des poches de sa blouse et en tira un médicament qu'elle tendit au schizophrène.

Ce dernier eu un mouvement de recul. Il avait encore de mauvais souvenirs de son séjour à l'asile (pas celui de la transition saison 4/5. Celui qui est plus ancien et à peine évoqué dans SLG) alors il préférait être méfiant.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un Doliprane tout ce qu'il a de plus normal"

Mathieu ingéra le médicament avec une grimace de dégoût (Comprenez le, c'est quand même sacrément dégueulasse ce truc).

"Si vous allez mieux, _commença l'infirmière, _je pense qu'on peut raisonnablement dire que vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

-D'accord mais… Est-ce que je peux le voir ? "

* * *

12 juin 2014. 15 heures de l'après midi. Manoir Potvin.

Dans une grande pièce éclairée par de nombreux lustres se tenait une grande femme rousse.

Debout devant une console visiblement très ancienne, elle tenait plaqué contre son oreille un téléphone fixe qui, lui aussi, semblait très ancien.

"Allo ? _dit son interlocuteur_ à l'autre bout du fils.

-Oui bonjour. C'est Madame Potvin à l'appareil. Ce serait pour savoir si ma commande de roses rouges est bien arrivée ?

-Oui elle est bien là et prête à être livrée quand votre signal sera donné.

-Très bien. Merci. Au revoir. "

Elle raccrocha tandis qu'un homme, roux également, entra dans la pièce.

"Alors ?_ demanda-t-il à celle qui devait être son épouse._

-Elles sont là.

-Très bien. Et as-tu appelé l'espèce d'illettré à situation instable qu'elle affectionnait tant ?

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il était à l'hôpital.

-Dans ce cas j'irais le voir moi-même, _décida l'homme avant de ressortir de la pièce de façon dramatique._ "

* * *

***Utilise la voix de secret story* C'est tout, le moment !**

**Mots de la fin:**

**Marie: Ventilateur**

**Megan: Eléphant **


	6. La vie sans eux

**Disclaimer**

**eci est une fiction commune avec ma copine Megan, et on espère qu'elle vous plaira**

**Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel et Wifi (loool) ne nous appartiennent PAS.**

**Nous avons réalisées cette fiction par pur plaisir et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent à la publier.**

**Si Mathieu et/ou Antoine tombent là dessus ba... BONJOUR ! xD Plus sérieusement, si ils veulent qu'on supprime la fiction, on le fera :)**

**La fiction a été totalement remaniée, nous vous invitons donc à la relire, si jamais ce n'est pas déjà fait.**

**Si vous, bande de petits lecteurs, vous avez des idées de « mots de la fin » n'hésitez pas :)**

**Remerciements**

**_Mathilde_ pour son travail de beta-reader.**

****_zowiaki et Miss Lollipop02 _**pour leurs "mots de la fin".**

**Réponse au review**

**_Pandicorne: _Bah, merci. Parce qu'on est sadique! :3 Vous allez l'apprendre avec le temps :3 xD**

_** : Avant de répondre correctement, est-ce que vous êtes deux? Oui, bon, on a besoin de savoir, voilà.. XD  
Merci! On aimes les sadique, donc on vous nem  
We like trains**_

**_Nora la mini-hippie: _/!\ Spoil /!\\-se dépêche d'écrire une nouveau chapitre- Je t'ai dis qu'il était pas mort**

**_DebbyTomlinsonHoranOff: Merci mon kiri :3_**

**_SunWings: _Qui sont c'est gens? Ce sont des gens, voilà. Merci**

**_Pandipute: _Michiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !Bisous de limace :3**

_**Shenandoah 02: **_**Cette intrigue? C'est de l'intrigue. -Oui, on a des réponse très intélligentes aujourd'hui- **

_**Deponia: **_**Merci :3 Ce cliffanger ? C'est un.. -TA GEUUUUUUULE-**

_**zowiaki: **_**Tu verras bien si c'est de Mathieu qu'on parle. Et nous aimons les démons **_**  
**_

* * *

**La vie sans eux**

À peine Mathieu fut entré dans la chambre d'Antoine, qu'une grande chose brune s'était jeté sur lui.

Il lui fallu attendre d'avoir retrouvé son équilibre (1m60 oblige) pour reconnaître la mère du chevelu, larmoyante.

Le cœur du schizophrène se serra à cette vue. Il culpabilisait tellement et il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage d'avouer à la famille de son ami, que tout était de sa faute.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'étreinte, au moment où Mathieu croyait qu'il allait mourir étouffé, Emilie intervint une nouvelle fois. Comme pour lui porter secours.

"Excusez moi M. Sommet mais… Un certain Charles Potvin vous demande à l'accueil.

-Merde."

Comme si le fait d'avoir son meilleur ami dans le coma ne suffisait pas, il avait fallu que la Ste-Rhubarbe lui envoie le père de Camélia pour en rajouter une couche.

Il n'aimait pas cet homme. Et c'était réciproque. Lui et sa très charmante femme Angéline (grosse pute) le surnommait « l'espèce d'illettré à situation instable ».

Le dit illettré soupira et se dirigea à contre cœur vers l'accueil. Il aperçut ce très cher Charles (gros connard) avec ses cheveux roux et son éternel costume qu'il portait tellement souvent qu'on pouvait facilement se demander s'il l'avait déjà lavé.

"Mr Potvin ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ? so_upira le youtubeur._

-Je voulais vous parler des funérailles de Camélia"

Le cœur du schizophrène se serra encore une fois.

"Ah…

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans cet hôpital ? _demanda le « gros connard »._

-Mon meilleur ami est dans le coma… À cause d'un accident de voiture. "

Un rire s'échappa de la bouche de l'homme roux tandis que les yeux de Mathieu s'embuaient de larmes.

"D'abord ma fille, ensuite votre meilleur ami, _se moqua allégrement M. Potvin._ Vous ne prenez décidément pas soin des gens que vous aimez. Et le pire c'est qu'il sont tous les deux partis de la même façon."

Cette fois Mathieu ne tint plus et explosa en larmes en plein milieu du hall. Ce qui eut le don de faire rire encore plus ce gros bâtard de Potvin.

"Je vous contacterais pour vous donner les dates de l'enterrement, _rajouta ce dernier._"

Et sur ce il s'en alla, laissant un Mathieu seul et livré à lui-même au milieu du hall peu accueillant d'un hôpital.

Le petit homme pleura de longues minutes et, ressentant une forte envie de parler, finit par retourner dans la chambre d'Antoine, défonçant au passage toutes les portes qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son passage (Le Hippie désapprouve cet acte de violence envers les portes).

En le voyant arriver comme un bourrin dans la salle, les proches du chevelu eurent un mouvement de recul et, en percevant l'état dans lequel il était, décidèrent de quitter la salle.

Mathieu se retrouva donc seul avec son ami, allongé sur son lit comme s'il dormait. Il semblait tellement paisible, le petit schizophrène se surpris même à le trouver adorable.

Mais à chaque fois que l'ombre d'un sourire apparaissait sur le visage du petit homme, des bips répétitifs lui rappelaient où il se trouvait et surtout pourquoi il y était.

Il s'approcha de son collègue et se remit à pleurer, sentant l'envie de tout déballer devenir omniprésente. Il s'assit donc sur le bord du lit et déballa tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

"Salut Antoine, c'est Mathieu… La personne à cause de qui tu es ici…

J'ai été lamentable, n'est-ce pas ? Comme toujours.

Tout à l'heure j'ai reçu la visite du père de Camélia et il n'a pas manqué de me le rappeler… Que je suis lamentable…

Il a dit que je ne prends pas soin des gens auxquels je tiens. Et le pire c'est qu'il a raison… Je n'ai pas su prendre soin de Camélia… Je n'ai pas su prendre soin de toi…

Toi tu m'as toujours soutenu… Tu me consolais… Tu m'accueillais à 2 heures du matin pour m'entendre parler d'un truc qui, au fond, n'avait pas vraiment d'importance… Et surtout tu t'es sacrifié pour un abruti de chat qui pense qu'a bouffer et à contrôler la planète !

Et maintenant t'es là, dans un hôpital… Et le seul signe que j'ai pour déterminé si t'es en vie ou pas, c'est cette connasse de machine qui fait bip !

Comment j'ai pu te laisser tomber à ce point ? Comment j'ai pu te dire ce que je t'ai dit ?

Bien sûr que non que j'en ai pas rien à foutre de toi Antoine ! À l'heure actuelle tu es la personne qui m'importe le plus !

Et pourtant je t'ai quand même laissé sauter sous les roues de cette voiture.

Putain Antoine il faut que tu te réveilles ! Il faut que tu vives ! Que tu termine ton putain d'épisode de What the Cut ! Que tu reviennes boire des bières chez moi ! Que tu te bourres la gueule comme avant!

S'il te plait réveille-toi ! Tes fans ont besoin de toi ! Ta famille a besoin de toi ! J'AI besoin de toi."

Il termina son monologue ainsi, la voix brisée par les sanglots, les yeux rougis par les larmes et remplis de tristesse et de honte.

* * *

"M. Sommet ?

-Quoi encore ?! "

Mathieu était resté une bonne heure à côté d'Antoine, à chercher le moindre signe de vie chez ce dernier. Sans succès.

Alors qu'il commençait vraiment à désespérer de voir son ami se réveiller lorsqu'Emilie intervint pour la énième fois depuis le début de cette putain de fiction.

"Euh… On m'a demandé de vous avertir que votre chat fait peur aux patients et que si vous le laissez dans l'hôpital la sécurité vous mettra dehors. "

Mathieu soupira et lâcha un dernier « C'est pour ÇA que tu t'es sacrifié » à l'intention d'Antoine, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il récupéra rapidement son chat et rentra chez lui.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et essaya de vider son esprit. Ses effort furent vite réduits en cendre par un simple bruit, lui indiquant qu'il venait de recevoir un message.

[SMS de : Vieux phoque qui pue le sale roux de merde]

L'enterrement aura lieu le 18 juillet à 11h. Faites lui honneur, habillez vous mieux que d'habitude.

* * *

18 juillet, 11 heures du matin, Cimetière du Père-Lachaise

"Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour dire adieu à Camélia Potvin. Puisse le seigneur lui ouvrir les portes du Paradis."

Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel. Camélia était totalement contre la religion et ses parents le savaient très bien…

Alors pourquoi lui avoir fait un enterrement religieux comme pas possible au lieu d'une petite cérémonie au crématorium, comme elle l'aurait voulu ?

Tout simplement parce que même morte, ces deux connards de bourgeois catholiques ne le respectait toujours pas.

Ils prenaient toujours son bon sens pour de la folie. C'est pour ça que le schizophrène détestait ces gens. Il n'avait de respect pour personne d'autre que pour eux-mêmes.

"Nous laissons donc la parole à Mathieu Sommet dont elle était très proche."

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant son nom et se leva pour monter sur scène.

" Courageuse et amusante. Ce sont les mots qui me viennent à l'esprit pour décrire ce qu'était Camélia.

Elle était très peu respectée de tous à cause de sa forte tendance à exprimer haut et fort son opinion.

C'était une personne que j'admirais beaucoup car elle ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds et aussi parce que c'était un futur écrivain plein de talent.

Elle était aussi très modeste et refusait constamment de voir la beauté de ce qu'elle écrivait.

Mais avouez le, les trois quart d'entre vous se foutent totalement de ce qu'elle était et de ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie. Si ce n'était pas le cas vous ne seriez pas en train de l'enterrer ici !

Camélia ne voulait pas d'un enterrement rempli de sa soit disant famille, qu'elle n'avait pour la plupart jamais vu. Elle aurait voulu une petite cérémonie dans un crématorium avec les gens qui tenaient vraiment à elle.

Elle n'aurait jamais voulu que ses parents dépensent une fortune pour se faire enterrer parmi des gens mille fois plus célèbre qu'elles. Elle aurait voulu que ces cendres soient reversées dans un champ au Québec, où elle a passé toute son enfance.

Vous voyez, aucun d'entre vous ne mérite d'être ici aujourd'hui, car aucun d'entre vous ne la connaissait comme moi je la connaissais.

Vous voulez lui rendre honneur ? Pour ça il aurait fallu lui organiser la cérémonie qu'elle voulait.

Si elle était là, elle aurait honte de vous. Elle aurait honte que vous soyez sa famille.

Si elle était là la seule chose que je lui aurais dit c'est que… J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami dans un accident de voiture et que… Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que la vie sans eux serait si difficile."

* * *

Mathieu enfonça presque la porte pour rentrer chez lui (Trop de violence envers les portes, gros !). Il était parti de l'enterrement juste après son discours, ne pouvant supporter plus de ces niaiseries religieuses.

Il passa la porte de sa chambre et s'affala, telle une baleine en chaleur, sur son lit.

Son regard se porta vers son armoire avec toutes ses fringues dedans d'où dépassait un tee-shirt qui, il en était quasiment sûr, n'était pas à lui.

Le petit schizophrène se releva donc, à contre cœur, et s'empara du vêtement.

Il eu un pincement au cœur quand il découvrit que ce n'était autre que le tee-shirt « Je préfère Salut les geeks » d'Antoine.

Il hésita un moment parce que « ça faisait un peu adolescente amoureuse » mais fini par enlever son costume cravate pour enfiler le tee-shirt.

Il se rallongea sur le lit et s'endormit instantanément

* * *

Une pièce lumineuse. Deux jeunes hommes. L'un est allongé à même le sol. L'autre s'agenouille pour secouer le premier.

Ce dernier se réveille et regarde l'autre avec surprise.

"Antoine ? Qu'est-ce que…

-Salut Mathieu. "

Celui qu'on appelait Antoine avait un grand sourire. Il était visiblement amusé par la réaction de l'autre, Mathieu.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? _s'exclama ce dernier._ Et surtout… Où est-ce qu'on est ?

-On est dans un de tes rêves, _répondit l'autre en souriant. _Actuellement tu es dans ta chambre, en train de dormir dans un de mes tee-shirts. "

Le propriétaire du rêve haussa les sourcils.

"Mais pourquoi tu es dans mon rêve ?

-Parce que tu m'aimes."

Si Mathieu avait été en train de boire quelque chose, il aurait tout recraché de manière ultra dramatique (vous savez comme dans les films).

"Non, il doit y avoir une erreur.

-Mathieu… Je suis dans ta tête… Je ne fais que dire à voir haute ce que tu pensais.

-C'est impossible ! Je suis amoureux de Camélia ! Et en plus je ne suis pas gay ! "

-Arrête, _soupira le faux Antoine. _Tu sais très bien que les adjectifs « gay » et « hétéro » ont toujours été très réducteurs à tes yeux. Et en ce qui concerne Camélia… Elle est morte, il serait peut-être temps de tourner la page. "

Une sonnerie résonna dans la pièce lumineuse et interrompit leur conversation.

"Tu devrais répondre, _déclara Antoine. _C'est peut-être important. "

* * *

Le châtain se réveilla en sursaut, regardant avec panique l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Comme l'avait prédit le faux Antoine, il était bien dans sa chambre, emballé dans un tee-shirt deux fois trop grand pour lui.

Il porta enfin son attention sur le téléphone qui s'acharnait à vouloir faire décrocher son propriétaire.

Ce dernier s'exécuta, sans grand enthousiasme. La voix qui l'interpella à l'autre bout du combiné, il la reconnue tout de suite. C'était celle d'Emilie.

" Excusez-moi de vous déranger, _disait-elle, _mais j'ai des nouvelles à vous transmettre.

-Je t'écoute.

-M. Daniel… Il s'est… Il s'est réveillé."

* * *

**Si vous voulez nous tuez, rendez vous 35 rue des pénis, demandé Gérald.**

**PS: S'il vous dit qu'il ne nous connait pas c'est parce qu'on a jamais vu cet homme de notre vie et qu'on savait même pas qu'il y avait un Gérald au 35 des Pénis. En fait on savait même pas qu'il y avait une rue des pénis **

**Mots de la fin:**

**Marie: Japon**

**Megan: Michel**


	7. Réveil difficile, mais pas tant que ça

**Disclaimer**

**eci est une fiction commune avec ma copine Megan, et on espère qu'elle vous plaira**

**Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel et Wifi (loool) ne nous appartiennent PAS.**

**Nous avons réalisées cette fiction par pur plaisir et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent à la publier.**

**Si Mathieu et/ou Antoine tombent là dessus ba... BONJOUR ! xD Plus sérieusement, si ils veulent qu'on supprime la fiction, on le fera :)**

**La fiction a été totalement remaniée, nous vous invitons donc à la relire, si jamais ce n'est pas déjà fait.**

**Si vous, bande de petits lecteurs, vous avez des idées de « mots de la fin » n'hésitez pas :)**

**Remerciements**

**_Mathilde_ pour son travail de beta-reader.**

****_Flono et Pandicorne _**pour leurs "mots de la fin".**

****Réponse au review****

_**InsaneRhubarbe:**_** On s'excite tous vite quand il s'agit de Matoine (ou du Patron - /SBAFF/) Et quant à tes « mots de la fin » on les a tous prit xD**

_**calinou41: **_**À quand la suite ? Ba maintenant xD**

_**Nagetive: **_**ON PEUT FAIRE DES ****BLAGUES ! /pan/**

_**Jee Lee: **_**Dommage que vous ayez étez deux :/ On aurait pu recruter une personne de plus dans notre clan de schizo :/ ****Et pour info nous aussi on vous adore bande de rats déguoulinant de merde :3 **

_**SunWings: **_**C'est vrai qu'on a pris beaucoup de plaisir avec ce chapitre (on l'a baisé, Gamin(e) - /pan/). Il était très émouvant et à la fois très amusant à écrire. Et celui qui suit encore plus.**

_**Guest: **_**Voila le chapitre ! :3 Tu peux sortir de ton four ^^****  
**

_**Flono: **_**Je vais la même chose en lisant les autres fictions xD Et merci beaucoup :3 Pour ta review toute gentille :3**

_**Mylittlewordlandmydreams: **_**Ok ok on se calme xD Oui c'est un connard mais c'est un tout petit peu (touuuuuut pitiiiit peu) fait exprès ^^ Et désolé pour ton copain c'est vraiment nul comme histoire :( **

_**Cut-Kimi: **_***regarde la télé et apprend qu'il y a eu une fusillade à la rue de pénis* OMG *Se dépèche d'écrire un putain de chapitre***

_**Nora la mini-hippie: **_**Naaaaan ton chat est trop mignon pour être un ingrat xD **

_**Stey Leyer: **_**Premièrement, je n'ai pas compris la première question donc ça va être difficile d'y répondre xD**

**Deuxièmement, il pleure souvent parce que C'EST UNE PUTAIN DE TAPETTE xD Non pour de vrai quand j'ai écris ça j'ai imaginé un Mathieu fragilisé par la perte de Camelia et d'Antoine.**

**Troisièmement, un conseil pour ta prochaine review, essaye de sauter des lignes parce que c'est très désagréable à lire.**

_**Deponia: **_**Ta review m'a fait ****réfléchir sur les défauts de ma fiction et ça fait du bien d'avoir des reviews constructive :) Mais par contre j'aurais trouvé ça trop long si Antoine ne s'était pas réveillé maintenant **

**_Shenandoah 02: _Merci de nous avoir averti de ton changement de nom ^^ Et moi moi aussi je dois aller voir sur google pour correctement orthographier Hallelujah xD **

* * *

**Réveil difficile, mais pas tant que ça**

Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.

Un cri étrange résonna alors dans la pièce tandis qu'une dizaine de personnes en blouse blanche se précipitèrent sur lui.

Pourtant ça semblait être un réveil comme les autres. Le mal de tête en plus.

Mais visiblement, pour tous ces gens, ça semblait vouloir dire tellement plus qu'un gars qui se réveille dans son lit.

D'ailleurs, puisqu'il y pensait, il n'était même pas dans sa chambre. Mais alors, où avait-il dormi ?

Les gens s'agitaient autour de lui, et prononçaient des choses incompréhensibles aux oreilles du pauvre homme qui ne s'était pas encore remis de son sommeil de plomb.

Il arrivait vaguement à distinguer quelques phrases :

" Emilie, prévient ses proches qu'il s'est réveillé.

-Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?"

Il essaya de répondre mais ses lèvres refusaient obstinément de lui obéir.

Au bout de la dixième tentative, il abandonna. C'était décidément trop difficile.

* * *

Le petit schizophrène s'engouffra rapidement dans l'hôpital, bousculant au passage une vieille femme qui en sortait (je tiens à préciser qu'elle est sortie intacte de cette mésaventure).

Il passa devant la dame de l'accueil qui l'arrêta au passage.

"Monsieur ! Vous désirez ?

-Je suis pressé. Mon meilleur ami était dans le coma et il vient de se réveiller.

-Nom et numéro de chambre ? "

Mathieu soupira. Il détestait ces formalités à la noix presque autant que les niaiseries religieuses.

"Antoine Daniel, chambre 202.

-M. Daniel n'est pas prêt à vous recevoir, d_it-elle en consultant le dossier qui était dédié au chevelu. _Asseyez-vous, je vous préviendrais quand vous pourrez aller le voir.

Le petit soupira et alla s'assoir entre une femme qui s'était coupé le bout du doigt et un homme qui répétait à qui voulait bien l'entendre (et même à ceux qui n'en avaient rien à foutre) qu'il venait pour une coloscopie.

* * *

"Où est-ce que je suis ?"

C'était les seuls mots que le jeune homme avait réussi à prononcer, provoquant ainsi l'hystérie des personnes en blouse blanche.

Mais que diable se passait-il ?

"Monsieur, comment vous sentez vous ? _demanda un grand homme à lunettes._

L'autre se concentra sur son corps et réalisa qu'il avait une forte douleur dans la poitrine.

Il réunit toutes ses forces pour arriver à parler de nouveau.

"J'ai affreusement mal au côtes.

-Bien, c'est signe qu'elles se ressoudent.

-Qu'elles se quoi ? "

Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa le regard de l'homme à lunettes.

"Dites moi, vous savez bien évidemment qui vous êtes ? "

La question laissa l'autre homme perplexe. Pourquoi ne s'en souviendrait-il pas ?

"Antoine Daniel,_ répondit-il donc. _25 ans et Youtubeur de profession."

Cette petite présentation provoqua un soupir de soulagement commun à toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

* * *

"Mathieu ! Mathieu réveille toi ! "

L'interpellé sursauta. Il examina l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait pour constater qu'il avait, à nouveau, atterri dans la pièce lumineuse.

En face de lui se trouvait, encore une fois, le faux Antoine, plus souriant que jamais.

"Encore toi, _soupira le petit châtain. _Je me suis endormi où cette fois ?

-Sur ta chaise à l'hôpital.

-Et tu as décidé de me faire chier dans chacun de mes rêves ?

-Tu sais très bien que je continuerais de te hanter jusqu'à ce que tu admettes être amoureux de moi. Du moins, du vrai moi.

\- Je ne t'aime pas ! Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne."

Mathieu avait beau défendre corps et âme le fait que les sentiments qu'il portait au chevelu étaient purement amicaux, il en était, lui-même, de moins en moins convaincu.

"Ah oui ? Alors comment t'explique le fait que, rien qu'avec les larmes que t'as versé, on aurait pu alimenter en eau une centaine de petits africains ?

-Bah…Je suppose que j'ai été affaibli par la mort de Camélia."

Le chevelu soupira puis se pencha vers le schizophrène pour déposer doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

"Docteur Samuels ? "

Le précédemment nommé docteur se retourna et se retrouva face à une petite femme aux cheveux aussi étranges que ceux de son patient.

"Ah ! Emilie ! Les proches de Monsieur Daniel sont-ils au courant de son réveil ?

-Oui, _répondit ladite Emilie. _Et je viens d'avoir Amandine de l'accueil qui m'a dit que quelqu'un avait déjà demandé à le voir.

-Très bien. Il est visiblement capable d'interagir avec d'autres personnes et la visite d'une personne familière peut l'aider à se souvenir de la raison de son séjour dans notre établissement. Vous pouvez dire au visiteur de venir.

* * *

"Alors tu me crois maintenant ?"

Mathieu était pétrifié. Antoine Daniel venait de l'embrasser.

Enfin techniquement ce n'était pas le vrai Antoine. Mais, au fond, c'était ça le plus inquiétant !

C'était dans un rêve et tout ce qu'il s'y passait provenait de lui-même. Donc en un sens, il avait voulu que ce baiser se produise.

"Par Vishnou, sainte divinité hindouiste, _pensa t-il, _pourquoi faut-il que tout soit toujours aussi compliqué avec moi ? "

En effet tout était pourtant clair… Et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de croire le faux Antoine…

NOM DE DIEU ! Il était amoureux… De son meilleur ami…

"Ouais… Je te crois…"

* * *

"Eh oh le nain ! Il faut se réveiller ! "

Le schizophrène sursauta à l'entente de se surnom qu'il détestait tant.

La personne qui l'avait réveillée de façon si gracieuse et attentionnée n'était autre que la dame de l'accueil.

"Ah bah ce n'est pas trop tôt ! _r__âla cette dernière_. Ca fait 5 minutes que je tente de vous réveiller !

-Ah oui pardon… Mais pourquoi vous vouliez me réveiller ?

Monsieur Daniel est prêt à vous recevoir. "

* * *

Ca faisait un bien fou à Antoine d'y voir un peu plus clair dans toute cette histoire.

Les hommes en blouse blanche, qui s'avéraient être des médecins, lui avaient révélé qu'il était à l'hôpital St-Dieu (comprendra qui pourra) et qu'il avait été entre la vie et la mort, durant plus d'un mois.

Par contre, il ne savait toujours pas qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué son coma.

Quand il avait posé la question, la seule réponse qu'il avait eue était « Vous le saurez en temps voulu ».

Quel hôpital de merde !

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup faisant sursauter notre brosse à chiottes nationale.

Il mit très peu de temps à reconnaître la personne qui avait presque défoncé la porte. Il s'agissait de son ami Mathieu qui fondait déjà sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

"Et ben ! s_'amusa le chevelu_. Je t'ai manqué, Petit homme ?

\- Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point, Gros plumeau. Et en plus je culpabilisais à mort.

-Pourquoi ? "

Pendant un moment, le petit châtain ne sembla pas comprendre la question, jusqu'au moment où ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Tu ne te souviens plus ?

-Bah non ! "

* * *

Merde, merde, merde ! Il ne se souvenait plus….

Mais Mathieu n'avait aucune envie de lui expliquer… Pas plus à lui qu'à sa famille. En même temps, avait-il vraiment le choix ?

Il soupira, tentant de trouver les mots justes pour raconter ce qu'il avait à raconter.

"Alors… J'avais perdu mon chat et donc on a essayé de le retrouver mais… Pendant les recherches on s'est disputé et… J'ai dis des choses assez… cruelles. On a aperçut le chat sur un passage piéton avec… Une voiture qui arrivait au loin… Et, à cause de notre dispute, tu t'es…

-Jeté sous les roues de la voiture."

Le plus vieux releva la tête, qu'il avait baissée durant ses explications, et regarda son ami dans les yeux, essayant de déchiffrer son expression.

Un panel d'expression traversait simultanément le regard du chevelu. La tristesse, la peur, la colère, la déception et, pire que tout, le dégoût.

Il se souvenait…

"Antoine… Je suis tellement désolé… Je ne voulais pas… Je ne pensais pas que…

-C'est bien ça le problème, _rétorqua le plus jeune avec une pointe de colère dans la voix. _Tu étais tellement préoccupé par ta petite personne et celle de ton connard de chat que tu n'as même pas pensé que ce que tu disais pouvait avoir des conséquences."

Mathieu se retint fortement de ne pas faire de commentaires sur la flemmardise non-dissimulée dont avait preuve le détenteur de la touffe.

"Je suis désolé…

-Je sais. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'en vouloir."

Le petit Youtubeur leva imperceptiblement les yeux au ciel.

Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il ne l'avait pas jeté sur la route. Antoine avait sauté tout seul comme un grand !

"C'est pas à cause de l'accident que je t'en veut…

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Je te connais par cœur, _rigola le plumeau._"

Il rigolait… Ce grand con était en train de rigoler alors que Mathieu était partagé entre l'envie de lui sauter dans les bras, de le supplier de lui pardonner, et celle de lui coller une baffe.

"Alors pourquoi tu m'en veux ? _q__uestionna le schizophrène, les dents serrées._

-Pour m'avoir traité comme tu l'as fait. Je t'ai accueilli à 2 heure du matin, je t'ai soutenu, j'ai t'ai aidé à chercher ton chat, et toi tu m'as envoyé chier. "

Et c'était reparti… La même stupide dispute qu'avant l'accident… Un Antoine qui s'énerve et un Mathieu qui le suit dans sa démarche parce qu'il refuse d'avoir tort.

"Alors pourquoi t'es resté ?! Vu que t'en avait tellement envie, pourquoi t'es pas rentré chez toi ?!

-Parce que je t'aime ! Ca semble pourtant clair ! Tu connais beaucoup de gens qui feraient tout ça pour un connard dans ton genre."

* * *

Antoine n'en revenait pas. Il l'avait dit. Ca lui faisait tellement de bien et en même temps ça le stressait.

Il avait un peu peur de la réaction de Mathieu.

D'ailleurs, le visage de se dernier était devenu étrangement pâle et s'était vidé de toute expression. Il se contentait juste de fixer son ami de façon… Perturbante.

"Euh… Enfin… Je ne suis pas… Sûr de comprendre, _bégaya le schizophrène sans pour autant afficher une quelconque expression. _"

Le chevelu sourit et attrapa le tee-shirt du plus vieux pour le mettre à sa hauteur. Il regarda avec amusement le visage pâle de son… « ami » devenir rouge, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

"Je t'aime Mathieu"

* * *

" À quoi tu joues ?

-Encore toi ?!"

Mathieu avait déconnecté de la réalité. Le baiser lui avait fait perdre la tête. Son esprit était parti, loin de cette chambre d'hôpital où son enveloppe corporelle était restée.

Peut-être était-il dans la pièce lumineuse qu'il revoyait chaque nuit en rêve ? Lui-même n'en savait rien.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que, comme quand il dormait, le faux Antoine se tenait devant lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! T'es pas sensé venir me faire chier que quand je dors ?!

-Ah parce que tu ne dors pas là ? r_igola le faux chevelu_. Mec, si t'étais un ordi on pourrait dire que tu t'es mis en veille.

-Et alors ?! Il est où le problème ?!

-Mec ! Il t'a embrassé et il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ! Bouge ton cul ! Roule lui une pelle, viole le dans une cave bien sombre, fais ce que tu veux mais bouge ton joli petit cul d'homosexuel !"

Mathieu dévisagea son interlocuteur en se demandant comment son esprit avait pu déraper au point de créer ce… truc.

* * *

De son côté Antoine commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour son collègue. Ce dernier n'avait bougé et était toujours rouge pivoine.

"Mathieu ? Tu te sens bien ?"

Le petit secoua la tête qui perdit petit à petit sa couleur écarlate.

Le chevelu fut rassurer de voir son collègue retrouver sa couleur normale mais ne put masquer son étonnement lorsque qu'un magnifique sourire naquit sur le visage de son schizophrène préféré.

"Primo, _commença ce dernier. _Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit avant l'accident. Je n'en pensais pas UN MOT. "

Il marqua une pause, cherchant à décrypter l'émotion de la personne en face de lui. Comme Antoine restait impassible, il continua.

"Secundo, c'est la dernière fois que tu me traite de connard. Et tertio…"

Il s'arrêta, hésitant. Il avait une idée en tête. Le chevelu le savait.

Mais il fut néanmoins surpris quand Mathieu se baissa et l'embrassa.

Et même agréablement surpris. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son collègue embrassait si bien.

Il se laissa bien vite emporter dans un combat buccal dont le petit schizophrène était le meneur.

Ce dernier, étant dans une position totalement inconfortable, monta sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur son ami (?), sans pour autant rompre le contact.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se lasse de ce moment magique.

D'ailleurs la narratrice ici présente est extrêmement impressionnée par leur capacité à rester en apnée pendant autant de temps.

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils étaient au bord de l'asphyxie, ils finirent quand même par se séparer.

Mathieu s'allongea donc à côté d'Antoine et lui murmura quelques mots:

"Promets-moi une chose.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Ne m'abandonne plus jamais."

* * *

**NON ceci n'est pas un cliffhanger ! Je vous rassure, Antoine de va pas envoyer chier Mathieu en lui disant qu'il va le laisser tomber au bout d'une semaine ^^**

**Ceci est le dernier chapitre (pas taper) et là encore je vous rassure nous allons sortir un épilogue ^^ ;)**

**Mots de la fin:**

**Megan: Dorsale océanique**

**Marie: Quenouille**


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**

**Ceci est une fiction ********co-écrite avec smallbluepanda********, et on espère qu'elle vous plaira**

**Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel et Wifi (loool) ne nous appartiennent PAS.**

**Nous avons réalisées cette fiction par pur plaisir et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent à la publier.**

**Si Mathieu et/ou Antoine tombent là dessus ba... BONJOUR ! xD Plus sérieusement, si ils veulent qu'on supprime la fiction, on le fera :)**

**La fiction a été totalement remaniée, nous vous invitons donc à la relire, si jamais ce n'est pas déjà fait.**

**Si vous, bande de petits lecteurs, vous avez des idées de « mots de la fin » n'hésitez pas ils seront ré-utilisé pour les autres fictions :)**

**Remerciements**

**_Mathilde_ pour son travail de beta-reader.**

**Réponse au review**

_**Shenandoah 02:**_** Tu verras bien si y'a du lemon ;) Attends de lire l'épilogue avant de nous félicité :3 **

_**Mylittlewordlandmydreams: **_**Oui il y'a PLEEIIIN de Matoine prévu :P **

_**Deponia: **_**Contentes que ça t'ait plu. Je te chie dessus.**

_**SunWings: **_**Voila la suite :3**** Bonne lecture :3**

_**Alice-Nina O'nyme: **_**A.N O'nyme... Comme dans Dix petit nègres**** ! Et tu devras te contenter de ce simple épilogue ;) **

_**Kira-la-panda-psycopathe: **_**Trop de violence en toi :3 Nous on te brûle sur le bûcher ! **

_**zowiaki: **_**Le choix du nom Samuels (et non pas Samuel) est un choix assez sympathique parce que IL A ETE FAIT AU HASARD xD**

**_Zaxrion: _On fait des blagues sur les Africains SI ON VEUT.  
**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Un an s'était écoulé depuis son réveil. Un an durant lequel il avait vécu une parfaite petite relation de couple avec son schizophrène.

Bref, un an durant lequel Antoine Daniel avait été heureux.

Et aujourd'hui, le jour de leur anniversaire, il s'apprêtait à franchir une nouvelle étape dans sa vie amoureuse.

L'étape que tout le monde redoutait, celle de la demande en mariage.

"Chéri, ça fait maintenant un an que nous sommes ensemble, on a eu des hauts et des bas mais… Je voulais te demander si… Si tu voulais m'épouser ?"

Pour seule réponse, il eu droit à un vent monumental de la part du miroir de sa salle de bain.

Et oui, tel une adolescente de 14 ans, le grand et puissant Daniel s'entrainait devant la glace.

"'Toine ? T'es là ? "

Merde. Mathieu était rentré. À croire que sa sortie entre pote s'était écourtée.

Le chevelu souffla un bon coup et sortit de sa cachette pour saluer son petit ami.

"Hey ! Tu rentres plus tôt que prévu !

-J'avais trop envie de te voir."

Le petit vint se blottir contre le grand tandis que ce dernier se mordait la lèvre, essayant de s'auto-persuader de faire sa demande.

" J'ai un cadeau pour toi, _dit-il au bout d'un moment._"

Mathieu releva la tête, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son beau visage.

"Je croyais qu'on avait dit qu'on s'offrait rien.

-Je sais mais… Ca me tenait vraiment à cœur."

Le schizophrène fronça les sourcils, attendant visiblement que le chevelu continue. Il était trop tard pour reculer.

"Ecoute, ça fait un moment qu'on est ensemble et on a eu des…

-Arrête de tourner autour du pot, _le coupa violemment Mathieu_. Tu veux rompre avec moi, pas vrai ? "

Antoine mit un moment de comprendre les mots prononcés par son amant.

Et ce ne fut qu'une fois avoir compris qu'il remarqua l'inquiétude qui avait envahis les yeux bleus de ce dernier.

"Qu-quoi ?! Mais pas du tout ! C'est un cadeau ! C'est sensé te faire plaisir ! "

Le plus vieux enfouit la tête dans le coup de son futur-éventuellement-fiancé tandis que ces membres de détendirent tous d'un seul coup.

"En fait, _murmura le plus jeune, _je voulais te demander si…

-Si ? "

L'hésitation gagna notre héros. Et s'il se prenait un vent monumental ? Et si il allait trop vite que ça gâchait leur couple si parfait ?

Tant pis. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière.

Il s'écarta du petit homme et se mis à genou.

"Si tu veux m'épouser."

Antoine s'attendait à ce que Mathieu pâlisse comme quand il lui avait avoué ses sentiments… Mais à la place Mathieu explosa d'un rire froid et sadique.

"Ah parce que t'as vraiment cru que j'vais des sentiments pour toi ? Mais mon pauvre garçon faudrait vraiment que t'apprennent à discerner quand quelqu'un joue la comédie."

Le cœur d'Antoine se brisa, réduit en cendre par ces paroles cruelles.

Une larme coulait déjà sur sa joue lorsqu'il se réveilla en sueur.

"Connard de rêve, _jura le chevelu avant d'attraper son téléphone._ "

L'appareil indiquait, 2 heures 33 du matin, le 12 juin 2014.

Il avait rêvé. Jusqu'au moindre détail de cette histoire qui, en y réfléchissant bien, n'avait aucun sens.

Il soupira. Il se doutait bien qu'il ne se rendormirait pas.

Tout en se promettant de ne plus jamais lire autant de fiction sur lui et son collègue schizophrène, il se connecta sur Twitter.

Il traina un moment sur le réseau social, souriant à chaque fois qu'il entre-apercevait une photo de Wifi, le chat de Mathieu.

Il était en train de jeter un coup d'œil à ses notifications, lorsqu'il reçut un message.

[SMS de Ducon la joie]

Salut 'Toinou ! Je sais que flemmard comme tu es tu dois déjà dormir ) Mais demain soir ça te dirais d'arrêter de te masturber en pensant à ma petite personne et de venir boire un verre avec Camélia et moi ?

* * *

**THIS IS THE END ! HOLD YOUR BREATH AND COUNT TO TEN !**

**Non plus sérieusement, voila la fin *s'enfuient en courant pour éviter les menaces de mort***

**Mots de la fin:**

**Megan: Tango Charlie**

**Marie: Terminé **


End file.
